Civil War Vol 2 2
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** Laboratory of Hank McCoy ***** Olympus **** ***** ****** Core Command ***** **** ** ** Items: * * * * * Stark's Timeline Hologram | Synopsis1 = On the personal orders of the President, the government of the Iron has sent a drone into Blue airspace. Its task is to follow the trail left by the sniper who killed Miriam Sharpe. They have a promising lead, but the cameras get fried by choppy weather, and when they reboot, they are facing Ororo Munroe. Introducing herself as the widow of Black Panther, she declaims Tony Stark as a coward and then destroys the drone's electronics. She takes the wrecked drone to a nearby settlement, Steeltown, where Colossus, a resident, removes its CPU for her to take to Rogers, and then cryptically remarks that he and Magneto can find a use for the rest of the metal. In the capital of the Iron, Resilient Alpha, sensors are going off, alerting President Stark to an incoming bombardment. They are able to discern that it is the drone, now compressed into a sphere, onto which the words "next time it's a Hulk" have been hastily painted. Stark dismisses the threat, but it gives him an idea. The next day, in Liberation, capital of the Blue, Peter Parker argues with General Rogers about the need to answers the recent "escalation" by Stark. He specifically mentions Project Bellcurve, a secret weapon of the Blue, and says that even if Rogers doesn't intend to use it, he may have to if Stark pushes hard enough. Grimly, Rogers acquiesces, and says they should check on Bellcurve. In Core Command at Resilient Alpha, Stark lays out everything he knows about the death of Miriam Sharpe in front of Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk. Walters starts brainstorming, pointing out that both sides have their extremists. Stark shows her something else: a timeline of the conflict, with events on it highlighted as "high probability" or "low probability". Every single low probability event has escalated the conflict. Stark is convinced that both sides are getting played by a third party, and he wants her to investigate the death of Miriam Sharpe, in the hopes of blowing this whole conspiracy wide open. At the lab of Project Bellcurve, Rogers and Parker meet Hank McCoy, the lead scientist. As he is being asked for a demonstration, he has wheeled out Flint Marko, the Sandman, who was caught for murder by the Punishers, and chose aiding Project Bellcurve and a life in prison over death. McCoy activates Bellcurve, and Marko, who was a sentient sandstorm, painfully reforms into a normal human man. Parker asks when they could use it on a large scale, but McCoy says the project needs specialist resources, and he has no more. However, the nearest sources of the necessary parts are in the Iron. Rogers tells Parker to get a team together. That night, above the Divide, a glider carries Walters and a motorbike. Via flashback, we see Stark trying to convince Walters to take the mystery, track Miriam Sharpe's assassin from Steeltown, and unmask the conspiracy. Walters agrees to do it, but says her main concern is Miriam Sharpe, not the conspiracy. Meanwhile, on a plane going in the opposite direction, Parker is going over the final list with his team: Azari the Black Panther, Elektra Natchios, and Venom. If they can track down the three resources they need, he has promised, the team will then be devoted to getting them each a revenge that they want. The final thing it will do is get Parker's family and extradite them to the Blue. However, the first location is heavily defended by Stark Sentinels, so the team will have its work cut out for it. Walters rides the bike to Steeltown, where she introduces herself as a lawyer who urgently needs to speak to her client. The curfew guards explain that she needs to show ID, but Walters, who was equipped with the finest fake ID the Blue could muster, plays it cool. She is then passed on to the second step of the late-night gate process: a telepathic scan by none other than Charles Xavier! | Solicit = • Skirmishes between each side continue in the wake of a failed attempt at peace. General Rogers and his forces in the Blue continue development of Project Bellcurve, the top-secret effort to win the war in one epic stroke, while Iron President Stark discovers deeply troubling data about the course of the nation’s history since its division. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included